A cheval sur ses principes
by naoko94
Summary: Alex déteste My Little Pony. Vraiment, cette série et le fandom qui s'est développé autour la dégoûtent, surtout le fandom. Mais quand elle rencontre une sorcière qui l'envoie dans le monde de My Little Pony tout change et elle doit trouver le moyen de retrouver sa vie normale. En plus elle ose avoir été transformée en poney ! Ou pas... Mais qu'est-elle devenue ?


Alex, jeune femme de 25 ans, ouvrit les yeux sur ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait des cheveux roux, longs, attachés en tresse, les yeux plus noirs que la nuit et était en position couchée. Rien ne la retenait à part l'air. Tout autour d'elle, un tourbillon multicolore ne lui laissait rien entrevoir de l'extérieur. "Enfin, il n'y avait sûrement rien à l'extérieur", songea-t-elle. Se remettant de ses émotions, elle fit un effort monumental afin de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé.

Alex avait été récemment embauchée dans une entreprise d'informatique en tant que vendeuse. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à suivre la mode, et en avait pâtit, ce qui l'avait amené à se méfier de tout ce qui s'en approchait. Son vrai prénom était Alexia mais elle se faisait appeler Alex par tout le monde, même sa famille. Cela avait commencé avec la mort de son père un an plus tôt : ce nom lui rappelait trop de souvenirs avec lui.

Elle avait également une petite-soeur de 6 ans, Amy, en apparence un vrai petit cœur, mais au fond d'elle une peste qui se servait de son air mignon pour se faire pardonner pour n'importe laquelle de ses bêtises. Si Alex avait le malheur de la punir, on le lui reprochait.

De plus, la petite fille était devenue fan d'un dessin animé qui passait régulièrement à la télévision : My Little Pony. La jeune femme se souvenait de l'époque où elle aussi regardait ça, et même à l'époque elle n'aimait déjà pas. Quand Amy avait commencé, Alex pensait qu'elle serait tranquille malgré tout au moins le temps des épisodes, pour finalement déchanter : sous la menace de faire croire à leur mère qu'elle la frappait, Amy s'était mise à la forcer à regarder avec elle. Cela avait commencé près d'un mois après le début de la série (pour un rythme d'un épisode par jour). A chaque fois elle n'arrivait pas à y porter une grande attention car c'était "tellement niais que cela la répugnait". Elle regardait tout le temps ailleurs en priant pour que cela finisse rapidement. Sa petite soeur le lui avait reproché.

D'ailleurs, en allant sur Internet elle avait découvert que des fans adultes de la série existait. Elle en avait déjà entendu parler, mais elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Cette révélation l'avait choquée à tel point qu'elle avait fais plus de recherches, pour découvrir que ceux-ci s'appelaient des Bronies, qu'ils dessinaient beaucoup de pornographie avec les personnages de la série, qu'ils se déguisaient "souvent" en poney, et qu'ils se réunissaient sur des forums pour partager leur passion commune. "Enfin, passion, plutôt un vice !" avait pensé Alex à ce moment avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur.

Plus récemment, il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange.

Ce jour-là, il pleuvait. Amy lui avait demandé cette fois-là de regarder la soirée My Little Pony avec elle et, cette fois-ci, de bien regarder. Alex l'avait fixé en pâlissant. Devant son insistance, elle avait fini par craquer et fini par hurler sur elle : "Ah non ! Cette fois on arrête !

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux plus regarder cette série pourrie avec toi ! C'est niais ! Les persos sont niais, les fans adultes sont des malades pédophiles et zoophiles, et... Et cette série n'a absolument aucun intérêt !"

A ces mots, sa petite soeur s'était mise à pleurer, puis à l'insulter. La plus grande ne comprit pas ses mots en raison de la voix extrêmement aiguë de la plus jeune, sauf une phrase : "My Little Pony est pas niais, c'est zénial !". Loin d'être calmée par cet argument, Alex sortit en trombe de chez elle.

Elle erra sans but précis, en pyjama, sans manteau, et la pluie qui la mouillait, voulant simplement fuir la soirée.

Au bout d'un moment, elle vit une tente qui semblait ouverte. On pouvait lire "Chez Zecora - voyance" sur un panneau. Pensant pouvoir s'y abriter, elle s'exécuta.

A l'intérieur, de petites lumières éclairaient l'endroit. Les murs étaient décorés de sortes de masques et d'étagères où des bocaux contenaient des herbes. Une femme à la coiffure punk noire et blanche se trouvait à une table, une boule de cristal devant elle, et la fixait. "Ce doit être elle, Zecora, supposa la rousse.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Oh ! Non, excusez-moi ! s'embarrassa Alex. Je cherchais juste un abri de la pluie !

- Ce n'est pas un hasard si vous vous retrouvez ici, c'est le destin !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de voyance !

- Je peux faire autre chose pour vous, vous vendre une potion qui vous permettrait de résoudre vos problèmes !

- Heu... Non, pas besoin..."

La jeune femme prit un air dépité, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une "foldingue qui se prenait pour une sorcière". L'envie d'appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique lui vint, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que ça devait juste être un charlatan jouant son rôle. Elle attendit alors seulement tranquillement la fin de la pluie.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Zecora déballa : "Vous vous êtes disputée avec votre petite soeur non ? A propos de My Little Pony !

- Oui... Mais comment vous savez ? fit-elle, surprise et méfiante. Vous m'avez vu ?

- Non, je le sais c'est tout ! Pourquoi ne pas admettre que My Little Pony est une bonne série ?

- Pardon ? lança Alex, choquée. C'est une série de merde, niaise et sans intérêt !

- Ce n'est rien de tout ça...

- Oh que si ! Et les fans sont pédophiles, zoophiles, immatures, et devraient être internés !"

La "sorcière" regarda fixement Alex en fronçant les sourcils. Elle supposa : "Peut-être que tu n'as pas vraiment regardé ! Que tu baladais ton regard ailleurs !

- Hein ? C'est vrai mais c'est parce que c'est tellement niais...

- Je vais te montrer..."

Sur cette conversation, Zecora récita une incantation qui plongea Alex dans les pommes.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était entourée de ce tourbillon multicolore. "Cette vieille sorcière a osé me jeter un sort !" songea-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait que quelque chose changeait chez elle. La rousse mit un petit temps avant de réaliser que ce changement n'était pas interne, mais externe. Déjà ses jambes devenaient des pattes, ses pieds des sabots et sa partie inférieure prenait une couleur d'un vert très prononcé. Réalisant qu'elle commençait à se changer en poney, elle écarquilla les yeux puis se débattit. Dans le même temps, elle se battit mentalement de toutes ses forces afin d'empêcher la transformation. Celle-ci continua jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Alex tomba sur de l'herbe, dans un monde coloré qu'elle connaissait bien pour devoir le regarder chaque jour : Ponyville.

Effrayée par l'apparence qu'elle pensait avoir, elle n'osa pas se regarder. Une larme coula de ses joues alors qu'elle remarquait que tous les poneys l'observaient. Elle mit cependant plus longtemps pour se rendre compte que la totalité avait des airs effarés. Certains murmuraient entre eux. En prêtant un peu l'oreille, elle entendit des "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que que cette créature ?" ; "C'est un démon !" ; "Elle doit venir de la Everfree Forest !" et des "Elle fait peur !". Curieuse, se demandant si elle avait réussi à rester humaine, elle se pencha sur un lac non loin pour découvrir que son buste était toujours le même. Un regard lui indiqua malgré tout que le bas de son corps était celui d'un poney vert pomme : elle s'était changée en centaure !

Se souvenant de la série, elle comprit le pourquoi de ces réactions : Les humains n'existaient pas dans ce monde, et donc encore moins un centaure.

Alors qu'elle se demandait comment elle allait se débrouiller pour quitter cet univers coloré, une voix aiguë familière se fit entendre dans son dos, qui disait : "O-h ! Quelle drôle de créature !

- Mon livre des créatures étranges ne le référence pas ! suivit une autre voix. C'est curieux !

- Ce que cette créature est laide ! répliqua une autre.

- Eh ! s'énerva Alex en se retournant. Vous allez arrêtez ? Je ne suis pas laide, je ne suis pas étrange et je ne suis pas une créature ! Je suis Alex, humaine et je ne suis absolument pas sourde !"

La totalité des poneys principaux de la série la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elles étaient six : une licorne violette à la crinière et queue de couleur plus foncée, une autre blanche à la crinière et queue violettes qui faisaient des boucles parfaites, une pégase (c'était de cette manière qu'ils appelaient les poneys avec des ailes dans ce monde) à la crinière arc-en-ciel, une poney terrestre (ni licorne, ni pégase) orange portant un chapeau texan à la crinière et queue blondes attachées par un élastique, une autre rose à la crinière et queue plus foncées et bouclées, et enfin une seconde pégase jaune à la crinière et queue rose pâle ondulées sur la fin. Cette dernière lui sauta dessus avec un grand sourire et en s'exclamant : "ça parle !

- Bien sûr que je parle ! Et je compte bien partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible !

- Attention Fluttershy, prévint la licorne blanche qui lui semblait s'appeler Rarity. Cette chose pourrait être dangereuse !

- Je ne suis pas dangereuse ! Je suis juste là par accident !

- Oh ! Tu t'es perdue mon pauvre petit coeur ! en conclut Fluttershy en lui parlant comme si elle était un bébé.

- Je ne suis pas un petit coeur !

- Heu... Oui désolée..."

Sur cette réplique, son interlocutrice se recroquevilla, faisant se demander à Alex si ce poney ne serait pas timide. L'arc-en-ciel s'énerva et vint se placer entre son amie et Alex en menaçant : "Eh ! Personne ne fait pleurer Fluttershy !

- Heu... AppleJack c'est ça ? Ta gueule ! répliqua la centaure.

- C'moi AppleJack ! informa avec un accent texan la poney terrestre blonde.

- Et moi c'est Rainbow Dash ! précisa celle qu'elle pensait être AppleJack."

Alex resta un moment surprise. Elle se demandait si elles n'avaient pas échangées leur identité, avant de réaliser que, ne faisant jamais attention, elle les avait sans doute confondues. Dans le but de ne plus avoir la honte d'en confondre d'autres, elle les nomma chacune tout en les désignant : "AppleJack donc... Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle (la totalement violette) , Rarity, et... Pinkie Pie (la terrestre rose).

- Wow ! Comment tu connais nos noms ? fit cette dernière, choquée, en sautant en l'air.

- Es-tu une sorcière ? Ou comme Zecora ? interrogea Twilight, curieuse.

- Absolument p... - Le nom fit tilt dans sa tête. - Vous avez bien dis... Zecora ?

- Oui ! C'est un zèbre qui vit dans la forêt Everfree !

- Emmenez-moi !"

A cet ordre, les six poneys se regardèrent comme si elle avait dis quelque chose d'impensable. Alex se rappela que la forêt Everfree était un endroit "effrayant" selon les animaux de ce monde. Dans le même temps, elle se demanda pourquoi elles ne semblaient plus la considérer comme une "créature effrayante et étrange" Finalement, AppleJack lui expliqua : "C'que, la nuit va bientôt tomber... Et ça va commencer à être vraiment dang'reux... D'main sera plus sécurisé !

- Ouais ben j'irais moi-même alors ! décida la centaure. Pas question de rester plus longtemps dans ce monde !

- Parce qu'en fait tu es d'une espèce appelée humain, et tu viens d'un autre monde, un monde où notre monde est le fruit d'un dessin animé pour petite fille qui passionne des milliers d'adultes à travers le monde ! Mais tu n'as jamais compris leur intérêt pour la série, tandis que ta petite soeur adorait et te forçait à regarder ! Du coup un jour tu t'es enfuie, tu as rencontré la Zecora de ton monde, qui t'a envoyée dans notre monde en te transformant en poney ! Mais la transformation a visiblement ratée puisque te voilà mi-humaine, mi-poney ! Et donc tu paniques car tu ne sais pas retourner dans ton monde alors tu comptes sur Zecora pour t'aider !"

Cette réplique de Pinkie Pie fit s'arrêter Alex, sous le choc. Rainbow Dash fit la remarque, dépitée : "Heu... ça m'étonnerait vraiment beaucoup que ce soit ça.

- Quelle imagination Pinkie ! s'impressionna Twilight.

- Mais... Co... Comment tu sais ? bégaya Alex.

- Une intuition ! sourit la pouliche rose.

- Quoi ? C'est ça ? répondit, abasourdie, AppleJack.

- Heu... Ouais...

- Oh... Donc tu n'as pas d'endroit où dormir ce soir... en conclut Fluttershy."

Alex dû acquiescer. Elle n'y avait pas pensé, l'esprit trop occupé par l'idée de revenir à sa vie normale. Déroutée par les regards pleins de tristesse des poneys ; sauf Rainbow Dash qui continuait à se méfier d'elle ; elle galopa vers le fin fond de la forêt en lançant un "Je vais aller voir Zecora !". La centaure continua à galoper jusqu'à, bientôt, ne plus pouvoir voir le village coloré. Elle fit une pause, ce qui lui permit de prendre le temps de regarder autour d'elle.

Durant toute cette conversation, elle n'avait pas fait attention aux dessins sur le flanc des poneys, appelés des Cuties marks : celui d'AppleJack était une succession de trois pommes rouges, Rarity avait trois émeraudes violettes, Pinkie trois ballons de fête, Twilight trois étoiles (mais pas le genre qu'on peut voir sur un dessin d'enfant, plutôt celui d'un scintillement), Rainbow Dash un arc-en-ciel, et Fluttershy trois papillons roses.

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, mais le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher à vue d'œil, faisant se demander à Alex combien de temps s'était passé depuis le moment où elle était arrivée dans ce monde. Un vent glacial souffla, titillant l'épiderme de la jeune humaine. Cette dernière croisa les bras et se les frotta afin de se réchauffer un peu. Ses quatre pattes de poneys avancèrent dans la forêt, encore plus profondément, toujours plus. A mesure qu'elle avançait, elle commençait à s'inquiéter : non seulement elle ne voyait pas la moindre cabane, tente, ou autre chose qui aurait pu servir d'habitation, mais en plus la forêt devenait de plus en plus sombre et il faisait de plus en plus froid. A ce moment, elle se sentit chanceuse de ne pas avoir perdu son haut de pyjama.

Finalement, Alex sursauta en croyant voir quelque chose dans les fourrées. Elle se reprit cependant, songeant que c'était "un dessin animé niais pour gamine" et que donc c'était impossible qu'il y ait le moindre danger réel. Elle changea vite d'avis lorsque des sortes de loups en bois en surgirent, l'entourant en grognant. La jeune femme fut tellement choquée qu'elle recula tout en hurlant. A mesure qu'elle hurlait, les loups s'approchaient de plus en plus, prêts à la tuer.

Mais alors que l'un d'eux se jetait sur elle, il fut envoyé à l'autre bout par un éclair bleu que l'humaine reconnue comme était Rainbow Dash. Les autres furent mis à terre par un coup de pied d'AppleJack, la magie de Twilight Sparkle, un canon qui lançait des confettis de Pinkie Pie et une prise de karaté de Rarity. Fluttershy s'approcha d'Alex afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé. Un peu énervée, bien que reconnaissante, celle-ci cracha : "Mais vous faites quoi ici ?

- Nous avons pensé que nous ne pouvions pas laisser une étrange créature comme toi, qui n'a pas l'air si méchante, se faire tuer dans la forêt Everfree ! expliqua Rarity.

- Pardon si nous n'aurions pas dû... ajouta timidement Fluttershy en baissant la tête."

Alex eut un regard froid pour Fluttershy, puis reprit sa route sans répondre. Assez rapidement, elle remarqua que les cinq amies la suivaient. Ce ne fut pourtant qu'au bout d'un petit moment qu'elle s'arrêta pour demander : "Pourquoi vous me suivez ?

- Au cas où t'sois encore attaquée ! dévoila AppleJack. S'tu veux vraiment aller voir Zecora, on va t'accompagner !

- Oui, parce que tu es notre amie ! sourit Pinkie Pie en sautillant.

- Votre... Quoi ? fit Alex. On est pas amies, vous m'insupportez, et surtout vous n'êtes que des personnages d'un dessin animé pour gamine ! Donc arrêtez de croire qu'on est amies !

- Mais... Mais... répondit tristement la poney rose.

- Réfléchit un peu à ce que tu dis espèce de... D'humain ! s'énerva Rainbow Dash.

- Oh ! La fausse dure qui veut protéger son amie ! se moqua Alex. Va plutôt jouer à la poupée, comme n'importe quel personnage de dessin animé pour gamine !

- Je déteste les poupées !

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai ! Tu es un garçon manqué c'est ça ? Du moins, tu es censée en être un, mais tu n'es qu'un personnage basique faussement garçon manqué !

- Tu veux te battre ?

- Va plutôt aller te faire toute belle ou aller faire du shopping avec tes copines et foutez-moi toutes la paix !

- Là c'est bon, viens te battre ! fit furieusement Rainbow Dash."

La poney arc-en-ciel était sur le point de se jeter sur Alex quand AppleJack la retint par la queue avec ses dents, lui assurant que cela ne servirait à rien. Twilight s'approcha de la jeune humaine devenue centaure pour lui assurer : "Je comprend ce que tu ressens ! Moi aussi de base je ne voulais pas être amie avec elles ! Mais j'ai appris à les apprécier et à connaître le bienfait de l'amitié !

- Je ne veux...

- Et ne t'en fais pas, même si elles te considèrent comme leur amie, tu n'es pas obligée de ressentir la même chose ! Laisse-nous juste te protéger !"

Alex fixa Twilight, ayant l'impression que ses mots la touchaient au plus profond d'elle. Elle sentait quelque chose changer en elle, mais se ressaisit : "Pas question d'aimer quoi que ce soit de ce monde". Sur cette pensée, elle continua sa route avec les six personnages qui la suivaient.

Grâce aux conseils qu'elles lui donnaient de temps à autre, Alex trouva finalement la maison de Zecora. Elle y entra avec empressement pour y découvrir un zèbre à la coiffure identique à la sorcière qui l'avait envoyée dans ce monde. Cette dernière la fixa, un air surpris sur son visage animal. L'humaine pensait garder son calme, mais elle ne put se retenir et se jeta sur l'animal, folle de rage : "Ramène-moi !

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Zecora avec un accent africain. Je ne vous connais pas !

- Tu m'as emmenée dans ce monde, alors prend tes responsabilités et ramène-moi dans mon monde !"

Alors qu'elle terminait de dire cela, elle se sentit progressivement léviter. Elle était entourée de quelque chose de scintillant qu'elle reconnut comme étant de la magie. En se retournant, elle croisa le regard sévère de Rarity. "Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi grossier !"

Twilight s'approcha du zèbre et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Lorsque ce fut fini, Zecora observa fixement Alex. Elle l'observa de cette manière pendant un très long moment, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, elle acquiesça d'un sourire en retournant à son chaudron, qui était au milieu de la pièce. L'humaine regarda la décoration, qui était identique à celle de la tente de la sorcière. Elle se demanda si ce personnage n'était pas l'équivalent des africains dans son monde.

Finalement, le zèbre lui révéla : "Pour te donner une leçon, ici tu as été envoyée ! Seul te sauvera ton amour pour notre monde !

- Je déteste votre monde ! C'est un monde pour gamine totalement niais et inintéressant !

- Alors dans ce monde, tu resteras !"

Alex grogna et partit, folle de rage. Elle galopa au loin dans la forêt, ayant le sentiment de vouloir s'éloigner de toute cette histoire, retrouver sa vie d'avant, que tout ce qu'elle vivait n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Par miracle, alors qu'elle ne voyait pas où elle allait, elle ne se cogna contre aucun arbre. La rousse aurait supposé que c'était à cause du côté "merveilleux" de ce monde.

Cependant, le fait qu'elle ne regardait pas où elle allait l'amena à une intéressante rencontre. Celle-ci se fit alors qu'Alex s'arrêtait, essoufflée, non loin d'une maison. Cette dernière était en bois, le même matériaux que celle de Zecora. Un poney, visiblement femelle, se tenait devant en tenant un balai à l'aide de ses dents. Elle avait la peau violette, et une crinière noire en rasta vers l'arrière. Ses yeux étaient marrons. Cette dernière la regarda fixement, surprise. "Tiens ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Oh vous ! Votre gueule ! Je ne veux plus parler à un poney niais comme tous ceux qui composent ce monde ! Vous me dégoûtez tous !

- Etiez-vous un humain avant ?

- Bien sûr ! Je ne fais pas partie de ce monde pourri et niais moi !"

Elle continua à se plaindre, tandis que la poney l'écoutait. Elle était attentive, semblant surprise. Alex mit un moment avant de se taire, réalisant que son interlocutrice avait parlé des humains alors qu'elle ne devrait pas savoir ce que c'était. "Mais... Les humains n'existent pas ici donc comment...

- Entrez, l'invita la poney."

Peu de temps après, elles furent installées l'une en face de l'autre, chacune d'un côté de la table au milieu de la pièce. Le balai avait été posé devant l'entrée. La décoration était constituée d'un papier-peint rose et de robes dans un coin. L'animal commença : "Je m'appelle Gravel Quake ! Mais il y a plusieurs années maintenant je m'appelais Malaïka !

- Hein ? comprit Alex, surprise. Vous êtes comme moi ? Une humaine ?

- Effectivement !"

Sa comparse lui sourit, réfléchit, puis lui raconta brièvement : "J'avais une amie qui aimait My Little Pony, et en l'apprenant j'ai été choquée. Puis, un jour, j'ai décidé que c'en était assez et que je ne voulais plus rester amie avec elle alors que je considérais qu'elle agissait de façon totalement immature. Du coup j'ai coupé les ponts avec elle avant de partir me trouver de nouveaux amis. Afin de m'amuser un peu après m'être finalement forcée à la rejeter, je suis allée voir une voyante. Je lui ais tout raconté et lui ais demandé ce que me réservait l'avenir. C'est là qu'elle m'a jetée un sort, le même que le tien je pense. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans ce monde, transformée en poney.

- Donc tu es coincée ici toi aussi ? Pourquoi on ne chercherait pas ensemble un moyen de partir de ce monde ?

- Je ne veux pas partir, sourit doucement Malaïka. Je suis bien ici, j'aime ce monde !

- Heu... Mais...

- En fait, cela fait longtemps que je peux repartir ! A force de vivre ici je me suis mise à l'aimer, et à ce moment-là, au moment où j'ai admis aimer ce monde, un vortex est apparu devant moi, avec les images de mon entourage tout au fond. J'ai compris que je pouvais rentrer si je voulais, mais j'ai décidé de rester, pour être plus heureuse !

- Comment on peut être heureux dans un monde aussi niais ?

- Tu te trompes !"

Cette réplique fit taire Alex, surprise. Malaïka continua : "Tu te trompes, ce monde n'a rien de niais ! Il faut voir plus loin que la simple apparence des couleurs vives !

- On m'a déjà montré des épisodes !

- Mais les as-tu vraiment regardés ?

- Bien sûr ! Ma petite-soeur m'a saoulée avec ça !

- Vraiment ? fit, surprise, sa comparse.

- Mais oui !

- Comment s'appelle la famille d'AppleJack ?

- Hein ?

- Comment s'appellent sa grand-mère, son frère et sa soeur ?

- Heu... Elle a un frère ?

- Voilà, tu n'as pas vraiment regardé !

- Parce que c'est trop inintéressant ! s'énerva Alex."

Malaïka la fixa intensément, embarrassant énormément la centaure, qui préféra regarder ailleurs. Elle put remarquer sur les murs la présence de photos de sa comparse avec un poney entièrement vert d'eau, un dessin de lyre sur le flanc. Finalement, sa comparse finit par ajouter : "Les choses sont parfois plus compliquées qu'elles ne le paraissent ! Regardes-y de plus près et tu verras !"

Alors qu'Alex s'apprêtait à lui répondre, un craquement se fit entendre dans le plafond pour que, finalement, Pinkie Pie atterrisse sur la table avec un grand sourire tout en hurlant "La voilà !", ce qui amena les autres personnages principaux qui, elles, passèrent par l'entrée. AppleJack l'informa : "On était inquiètes pour toi Sucre d'orge !

- C'est pas la peine de l'être ! répondit Alex. Laissez-moi tranquille !"

La centaure sentit qu'elle aurait dû se taire lorsque Pinkie Pie intervint. "Oh ! Je vois hein ! On veut être seule mais ça ne marchera pas ! Personne ne devrait être seule !

- Ce...

- Parce que, tu vois, être seule c'est si-i ennuyant ! J'ai essayé une fois et c'était vraiment vraiment ennuyant !

- C'est mieux que...

- Et puis on est pas méchantes, et même si tu détestes ce monde, il faut apprendre à l'aimer ! Zecora te l'a dis pourtant !

- Pinkie...

- Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui te plaît pas ici ? On est juste des poneys qui veulent être tes amis donc...

- Tout ! s'énerva finalement Alex. Tout me déplaît ici, et surtout toi ! Tu es toujours aussi chiante que ça ? Et puis, d'où tu es tombée ? Et pourquoi tu manges un cupcake ? D'où tu le sors ?

- Je l'avais avec moi depuis le début ! sourit-elle tout en mangeant le dit cupcake.

- Où est la logique chez toi ? Tu fais ça à tout le monde ou c'est moi à qui tu en veux ?

- Mais mais... se mit à pleurer Pinkie Pie. Je veux être ton amie...

- Ben pas moi ! Je ne te supporte pas !

- Mais... Mais... "

La poney rose pleura à chaudes larmes, sortit un mouchoir d'on ne savait où, puis l'utilisa de façon cartoonesque. Cette action énerva encore plus Alex, qui lâcha : "T'as quoi dans la tête ? Bugs bunny en moins drôle ? Tu ne peux pas être un temps soit peu logique ?

- Arrête de t'en prendre à elle ! répliqua Twilight alors que les cheveux de Pinkie Pie devinrent plat. Elle ne t'a rien fais !"

Toutes ses réunirent autour de Pinkie Pie, qui pleurait à présent de façon moins cartoonesque et qui avait un air malheureux au possible, afin de la consoler. La centaure se calma,, ayant la sensation d'avoir fais une bêtise. Cela se confirma lorsqu'elle regarda Malaïka, qui avait l'air de penser qu'elle ne connaissait vraiment rien à la série. Toute cette ambiance la fit se sentir mal. Pour la première fois, elle réalisa que tout ce qui l'entourait était réel, et qu'elle venait réellement de blesser un des personnages les plus joyeux de la série. Le regret la prit, puis un mot lui échappa : "Pardon."

En l'entendant, tout le monde se tourna vers elle, surpris. "Bon... Je veux bien essayer..."

Plus tard, Fluttershy servit le thé à Alex, chez elle. Elles étaient seules, toutes les autres étant retournées à leurs activités habituelles. "Merci...

- Oh ce n'est rien !"

Fluttershy s'assit non loin de la centaure. Un silence se fit, tandis qu'elle goûta le thé que lui avait servit la pouliche jaune. C'était étonnamment ni bon, ni mauvais, plutôt correct et... "Normal ?" Aucune d'elles ne parla durant un moment, créant une gêne ressentie des deux côtés. Finalement, Fluttershy décida de le briser en lui demandant : "Alors ? Tu as une petite sœur ?

- Ouep.

- Elle est comment ? Elle est mignonne ?

- Pas du tout, c'est une peste.

- Oh... Vraiment ?

- Ouep, toujours à vouloir que je regarde sa série de merde avec elle ! laissa-t-elle échapper.

- Tiens ? songea Fluttershy. Cela me rappelle une histoire qui est arrivée à Rarity ! "

Alex la fixa, surprise, jusqu'à ce que trois "poneys miniatures" arrivèrent : la première était une poney terrestre jaune, la crinière rouge serti d'un nœud mignon rose ; la seconde était une pégase et avait la crinière courte rouge avec la peau orange ; et la dernière était une licorne blanche à la crinière mi-rose, mi-violette qui finissait en boucle sur la fin. Aucune d'elle n'avait de Cutie Mark. Fluttershy les présenta comme étant respectivement : AppleBloom ; la sœur d'AppleJack ; Scootaloo et Sweetie Belle ; la sœur de Rarity. La licorne s'excita : "Fluttershy ! Tu peux nous prêter une poule ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais... Pour quoi faire ?

- On veut essayer la Cutie Mark de lancer de poule ! sourit Scootaloo.

- Ah ! Non, ne faites pas ça ! paniqua Fluttershy. Vous allez lui faire mal !"

Cette intention choqua Alex, qui resta un moment là avec la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Les trois enfants allaient repartir, lorsqu'AppleBloom la remarqua, la désigna à ses amies et qu'elles s'approchèrent toutes trois d'elle. Scootaloo échappa un : "Oh c'est énorme ! Une créature mi-poney mi... Autre créature sans nom !

- Une humaine ! Je suis une humaine !

- C'est l'humaine dont a parlé AppleJack ! releva AppleBloom.

- Et Rarity ! ajouta Sweetie Belle. Elle m'a dis que la crinière de cette créature était affreuse !

- Eh ! se vexa Alex."

Malgré ses protestations, le trio continua de parler d'elle sans se préoccuper de sa présence. Voyant cela, elle se surprit à penser que c'était peut-être moins niais que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se reprit cependant et revint sur sa pensée habituelle. Puis, la curiosité la prit : "Fluttershy, tu peux m'emmener voir ce que font les autres comme activité ?

- Oh ! Oui bien sûr ! Si ça peut t'aider à aimer notre monde je veux bien essayer de te montrer ce que tout le monde fait ! Tu veux commencer par qui ?

- Pinkie Pie !"

Fluttershy et Alex trouvèrent la poney rose en train de sautiller partout en soufflant dans un sifflet de fête tout en portant des lunettes blanches rayées fantaisies et avec un grand sourire. Apparemment, elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur ! la centaure se sentit idiote de s'être inquiétée pour elle. "Bien que quelqu'un d'aussi niais ne m'ait pas spécialement inquiétée !" tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. La terrestre fit des pirouettes, des grimaces à tout le monde, puis commença à jouer avec un ballon de fête en se faisant tenir par lui tout en hurlant "Youpi !". Autour d'elle, les poneys qui la voyaient riaient. Fluttershy également. Alex remarqua qu'un jeune poney était en train de pleurer : Pinkie s'arrêta pour s'approcher de lui et arriva à le faire rire en dansant le kazatchok (la danse traditionnelle russe) tout en tirant des grimaces exagérées. A ce moment-là, elle comprit le rôle de la poney rose : apporter de la joie aux autres.

Avoir réalisé cela la mit mal à l'aise. Alex était certaine que ce comportement ne marcherait pas dans la vie réelle.

Soudainement, Pinkie Pie se précipita sur eux. La centaure recula, apeurée et surprise. La pouliche la dépassa cependant pour se précipiter vers un jeune dragon violet à la crête verte qui parcourait tout son corps et reprenait sur sa tête, comme des cheveux. "Spike ! s'écria-t-elle en agitant sa queue. Tu fais quoi avec tous ces sacs ?

- Twilight m'a demandé d'aller acheter des four..."

Il s'interrompit, fixant Alex avec de grands yeux ronds. Puis, il hurla avant de se cacher derrière Pinkie Pie en clamant "Un monstre ! Un monstre ! Un monstre !". Cette réaction vexa la rousse, qui grogna de colère avant de lancer particulièrement fort : "Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je suis une humaine qui veut juste quitter ce monde pourri !"

- C'est quoi un humain ? demanda le dragon à sa protectrice temporaire.

- Une créature d'un autre monde !

- La pauvre, s'impliqua Fluttershy, elle est perdue et a besoin de notre aide.

- Je suis pas pauvre, je suis juste une jeune fille qui n'aime juste pas ce monde !

- Ah tiens ! Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir Twilight ? sourit la poney rose.

- Hein ? Ah bah tiens, pourquoi pas ? Que je vois ce qu'elle fait de ses journées !"

Voilà donc Fluttershy et Alex en chemin vers Twilight, derrière Spike et l'aidant même à porter ses sacs. A leur passage, tous les poneys les regardèrent, la plupart reculant de peur.

Lorsque la jeune rousse se rappela, en arrivant, que la maison de Twilight était la bibliothèque de la ville, elle fut perplexe. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais compris ça : "Pourquoi elle vit là-dedans ?". Ils entrèrent, découvrant la jeune Sparkle en train de ranger des livres. Spike s'approcha d'elle en vitesse, l'air fier. "J'ai tout trouvé ! Même la plume !

- Parfait Spike ! fit-elle en se retournant. Range-tout sur la table !

- A tes ordres !"

Il obéit sans quitter un sourire innocent et fier. La poney violette remarqua alors Alex et Fluttershy, surprise. Cette dernière lui expliqua alors la situation, ce qui fit acquiescer Twilight. "Tu tombes bien ! J'ai travaillé toute la nuit pour trouver ton espèce de poney dans mes livres, mais étrangement je n'ai rien trouvé du tout !

- Heu... Et donc ?

- Et donc..."

Alex se retrouva mystérieusement attachée sur un lit de laboratoire avec Twilight penchée sur elle qui finissait de brancher les câbles, ce qui la fit paniquer. "Hein ? Quoi ?

- Ne gigote pas !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'étudies ! Tu es une créature que je n'ai jamais vu, aucun livre ne parle des ton espèce, je dois t'étudier !

- Dans mon monde ce à quoi je ressemble s'appelle des centaures ! Mais je suis humaine ! Tout ce qu'il y a de plus humaine ! Juste que les humains n'existent pas dans ce monde !

- Oui, c'est ce que j'avais compris ! Mais c'est étrange la façon dont ta transformation s'est effectuée !"

Elle regarda les relevés sortant d'une machine crachant un gigantesque papier, et acquiesça. Enervée, Alex hurla : "Et c'est quoi cet air de "ah oui, je vois je vois" ?

- Twilight, attends, s'inquiéta Fluttershy. Hum... Tu ne la feras pas aimer notre monde si tu lui fais ça ! Il faut qu'elle rentre chez elle ! Elle a sûrement une famille qui l'aime et tu vas juste la faire nous haïr si tu l'étudies aussi violemment !"

La poney violette réfléchit un moment, regarda Alex, et finit par hocher en admettant : "Oh, tu as sans doute raison Fluttershy."

Sur ces paroles, elle relâcha la centaure, qui grogna de rage. D'autant, Twilight ne se démarqua pas puisqu'elle lança que ce serait "si intéressant" de voir pourquoi Alex avait cet "étrange haut de corps".

D'un coup, Rainbow Dash débarqua dans la bibliothèque, en trombe, s'arrêta devant une étagère, eut les yeux brillants, puis prit un livre avant de sortir aussi vite qu'elle était entrée avec juste un long "Enfin" de soulagement.

Curieuse, Alex décida de la suivre.

La jeune centaure eut du mal à suivre la pégase, qui ne s'était absolument pas rendue compte de ce profilage, mais arriva malgré tout en accélérant sans arrêt le rythme. Elle n'avait jamais autant couru de sa vie, la poney arc-en-ciel étant d'une surprenante rapidité. Cette dernière s'était arrêtée sur un nuage, montrant par sa facilité à rester dessus sans tomber qu'il s'agissait bien d'un monde de dessin animé. Rainbow Dash, remarquant sa présence, tint son livre contre elle avec une patte et lâcha, méfiante : "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

- Sois un peu polie ! Pourquoi ils ont mis un personnage aussi agressif que toi dans une série pour gamine ?

- Ici c'est le monde réel ! Et je suis comme je suis, personne me changera !"

Elles se fixèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, se fusillant. Alex se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à qui pouvait être ce personnage, repensant à sa conversation avec elle lors de son craquage. Cette réflexion l'amena à demander à une Rainbow Dash surprise : "En fait, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

- Hein ? Moi ? répondit-elle fièrement. J'aime la vitesse ! J'adore faire des courses ! Mon rêve serait de rejoindre les Wonderbolts, les meilleurs voltigeurs de tout Equestria !

- Et sinon ? insista Alex.

- Je surkiffe Daring Do ! fit-elle en montrant son livre. Ses aventures sont tellement impressionnantes !"

La centaure lisa le titre "_Daring Do and the Sapphire Stone_ ". Cela l'évoqua immanquablement Indiana Jones en version pégase. Cette évocation s'intensifia en voyant sur la couverture l'image d'une pégase marron clair avec une crinière semblable à celle de Rainbow Dash mais striée de nuances de gris, qui se servait d'une liane pour échapper à des crocodiles en tenant un objet étrange dans son sabot. "Il y a donc un équivalent d'Idiana Jones ici..." songea-t-elle. Puis, elle pensa à AppleJack, et lança un : "Vous devez bien vous entendre AppleJack et toi, vu que vous êtes toutes deux sportives !

- Surtout on est aussi rivales ! Parce qu'A.J ne supporte pas d'être moins forte que moi ! se vanta-t-elle.

- T'es sûre de ça ?

- Bien sûr !

- Ma petite-soeur pense, elle, que c'est AppleJack qui est plus forte que toi !

- Hein ? Lança-t-elle, choquée. Je pourrais la vaincre à n'importe quoi !

- ça, c'est toi qui le dit..."

Enervée, Rainbow Dash alla trouver la fermière, suivie par Alex.

Cette dernière se trouvait dans un terrain de pommiers entouré par une barrière, dont l'entrée en bois était surmontée d'un "Sweet Apple Acres" bien visible. Elle était en train de donner un coup de sabot à un arbre dont les pommes tombèrent directement dans des paniers posés en-dessous. "Viens ! On va voir qui est la meilleure ! lui balança la pouliche arc-en-ciel.

- Non, j'ai du travail ! répliqua calmement AppleJack. Si on n'ramasse pas rapid'ment les pommes elles vont pourrir !

- Tu vois, elle a peur de perdre contre moi !"

Cette remarqua titilla la fermière, qui se mit face à son amie avec un regard déterminé. "Si tu l'prends comme ça, ce n'sera pas très long de t'mettre une raclée !

- Je t'attends !"

Sur ces paroles, elles se tournèrent vers Alex, lui demandant de choisir l'épreuve. Prise au dépourvue, elle prit cependant le temps de réfléchir à un sport "qui ne choquerait pas trop les personnages du show" : "Heu... La danse !

- Hein ? firent-elles, surprises.

- Comment on peut comparer nos forces avec un concours de danse ? affirma Rainbow Dash.

- Heu... Alors le Tennis... finit par proposer Alex.

- Super ! Faisons donc un match de tennis !"

Elles se retrouvèrent, de ce fait, toutes les trois sur un terrain de tennis, les deux poneys chacune d'un côté et tenant une raquette. La centaure ne sut comment, mais elle se retrouva à être l'arbitre dans ce combat entre les deux amies. Elle avait même le haut qu'ont les arbitres de foot américain ! Elle avait également acquis une casquette noire sans même savoir comment.

Le match commença.

Chacune des deux pouliches se renvoya la balle sans faire une seule erreur. Alex fut surprise de constater que plus elles échangeaient, plus elles enrageaient. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ces deux poneys avaient le sang si chaud. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Rainbow Dash rata une balle, ce qui fit avoir un air de fierté à AppleJack.

Vexée, la poney arc-en-ciel fit reprendre le match. Après plusieurs balles, ce fut à AppleJack de rater une balle "Je le savais, je suis la meilleure ! hurla Rainbow Dash

- Ne sois pas si contente, le match n'est pas terminé ! fit remarquer la texane.

- Le match s'arrêtera à la première qui fera un jeu ! Intervint la centaure. Pour l'instant vous avez 15 points chacune !"

Elles acquiescèrent, alors que la rousse était elle-même surprise de se prendre à l'histoire : Elle avait senti qu'elle devait intervenir et poser un moment où elles devraient s'arrêter pour ne pas que la situation finisse par dégénérer et que le match soit sans fin. D'après ses souvenirs, les points des matchs au tennis se faisaient en "15, 30, 40, jeu".

Peu de temps plus tard, Pinkie Pie apparut brusquement auprès d'elle, sautillant avec joie, ce qui fit sursauter Alex. "Elles font quoi ?

- Elles jouent au tennis ! Pour savoir savoir laquelle des deux est la plus forte !

- Oh ! Génial ! Et qui gagne ?

- Pour l'instant personne, elles sont à 15 partout !"

A ce moment, Rainbow Dash rata la balle. Juste avant qu'elles reprennent, Alex se sentit obligée de rappeler "15-30 !

- Je me demande qui va gagner ! s'excita Pinkie Pie (enfin, encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà).

- 30-30 !

- C'est si excitant ! Je suis excitée, t'es pas excitée toi ? Hein hein ?

- Heu... Si si...

- C'est trop génial ! Elles ont autant leurs chances l'une que l'autre et...

- Heu... Oui... La coupa Alex, embarrassée. Après faudra que j'aille voir Rarity... Elle fait quoi elle ?

- Rarity travaille dans la mode !

- Ah... La mode, grimaça la rousse. 30-40 !

- Tu veux que je t'indique où est sa maison ?

- Heu... Oui... Pourquoi... Pas..."

Pinkie Pie sortit alors une feuille et un crayon d'on ne savait où, puis dessina un chemin qui partait du court de Tennis. Alex se demanda si ce poney avait des pouvoirs magiques. "40-40 !

- Voilà ! C'est fini ! termina-t-elle en donnant la feuille à la centaure. Tu comprends ?

- Pourquoi tu as ajouté un smiley dessus ?

- C'est plus sympathique !"

Alex allait répondre que non, quand Rarity arriva, surprise et curieuse, un sac plastique, rempli de ce qui semblerait être du tissus, flottant près d'elle. "AppleJack et Rainbow Dash font encore une compétition ?

- Yep ! Et elle vont finir un jeu !

- La gagnante sera celle qui arrivera à en faire un, précisa la centaure.

- J'ai hâte ! sautilla Pinkie Pie.

- Rarity, tu fais quoi avec ces trucs ?

- Je suis sur le point de concevoir une nouvelle robe ! informa Rarity avec passion. J'aimerais la proposer à un important poney de la haute société de Canterlot qui viendra voir dans quelques jours ce que je peux lui proposer ! Si je réussi à le satisfaire il me paiera très cher et en parlera à ses relations !

- Heu ? Vous avez une valeur d'argent ? s'étonna Alex.

- Oui ! Bien entendu ! Nous avons besoin d'argent pour vivre voyons ! Comme tout le monde !"

La rousse fixa la licorne blanche, vraiment surprise. Pinkie Pie se précipita alors en sautillant sur Fluttershy et Twilight, qui arrivaient toutes deux, accompagnées par Spike. "Super ! Maintenant on peut faire la fête ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Une... Fête ? s'étonna Rarity.

- Oui, une fête ! Pour fêter notre nouvelle amie Alex !"

La sus-nommée ne put retenir un petit rire devant cette conversation. AppleJack et Rainbow Dash se dirigèrent vers elles, énervées, exigeant que l'arbitre décide qui avait gagné ou pas. Alex bégaya alors, embarrassée : "Oh... Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas..." Puis, elle s'interrompit, surprise de voir un élément étrange dans le décor derrière les deux sportives : Un rond scintillant dévoilant Amy, triste, dans la chambre de sa grande-soeur.

Elle le savait, si elle voulait elle pouvait rentrer. D'après la tête des six amies, elles aussi voyaient cette étrangeté. La terrestre rose s'en approcha, passa une patte à travers, et se mit à rire, clamant qu'elle avait senti les bouts de sa patte se diviser. Alex la rejoignit, se sentant étrange. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre et ne le dirait pour rien au monde, mais maintenant qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle elle n'était plus sûre de le vouloir. Elle repensa à Malaïka, alias Gravel Quake, et eut un instant la pensée qu'elle pourrait tout à fait faire comme elle, prendre un alias et vivre dans ce monde. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda tristement Fluttershy. Vas-y, retrouve ta vie à laquelle tu tenais tant...

- Effectivement, tu peux quitter notre monde, alors fais-le... ajouta Rarity.

- Non ! Pars pas ! pleura abondamment Pinkie Pie.

- Pinkie, elle doit retrouver sa famille, fit remarquer tristement AppleJack."

Toutes baissèrent la tête, chagrinées de voir Alex s'en aller. Cette dernière n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Elle se sentait étrange : elle avait l'occasion de retourner dans le monde réel, et maintenant que la possibilité lui était offerte elle le regrettait. Elle regarda tour à tour les personnages et sa petite-soeur, pendant un long moment d'hésitation. Finalement, elle tournait les talons du passage et s'apprêtait à annoncer qu'elle restait, quand Amy pleura un "Grande-soeur, pardon... Je ne savais pas que je t'embêtais autant...". Alex galopa alors en direction de la petite fille et fut enveloppée de la lumière scintillante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir rassuré sa petite-soeur, la rousse se retrouva devant My Little Pony, à visionner les épisodes de la soirée. Cette fois-ci, elle regarda minutieusement l'histoire et se surprit à apprécier et rire : Il y avait des épisodes comme celui où Pinkie Pie croit que ses amies ne veulent plus d'elle, celui où Twilight Sparkle perd les plombs à force de chercher quoi écrire à la princesse Célestia (la princesse qui dirige l'univers, une pouliche mi-licorne, mi-pégase), celui où AppleJack doit faire toute la récolte de pomme seule et ne veut pas de l'aide de ses amies... Et un épisode particulier où Rarity doit reconquérir sa place dans le coeur de Sweetie Belle. Lors du visionnage de celui-ci, Amy lui prit la main, gênée. Elle comprit alors pourquoi la petite-fille s'était archarnée à la faire regarder la série, sourit, et tint l'enfant contre elle. Cette dernière tenta de s'échapper, embarrassée, mais elle la tint bien.

"Finalement, My Little Pony est une excellente série, je comprend les bronies."


End file.
